Episodio XI
En McKinley X-(Hablaba) Taylor-(Mira el relój) Greg-(Le susurra) Verano Greg y Myron-Verano, verano, verano Francis-Verano Greg-Verano Katherine-Verano Todos-Verano, verano, verano, verano, verano, verano, verano, verano, verano, verano...verano (Suena la campana) (Música) (Celebran) Greg-Come on What time is it? Taylor-Summertime! Todos-it's our vacation. Greg-What time is it? Taylor-Party time! Todos-That's right, say it loud! Greg-what time is it? Taylor-Time of our lives... Todos-Anticipation! Greg-what time is it? Taylor-Summmertime! Todos-School's out, scream and shout! Francis-Finally summer's here! Good to be chillin' out! I'm off the flock, Pressure's off! And my girl is what it's all about! Katherine-Ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance. I'm here to stay, no movin' away, Ready for a summer romance! Los 2-Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out! Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now! Greg-What time is it? Taylor-Summertime! Todos-it's our vacation. Greg-What time is it? Taylor-Party time! Todos-That's right, say it loud! Greg-What time is it? Taylor-Time of our lives... Todos-Anticipation! Greg-What time is it? Taylor-Summmertime! Todos-School's out, scream and shout! Myron-Goodbye to rules, no summer school. I'm free to shop til' I drop! Gregory-It's an education vacation! Los 2-And the party never has to stop! Sheldon-We got things to do, well see you soon! And we're really gonna miss you all! Myron-Goodbye to you and you! And you, and you! Sheldon y Francis-Bye, bye untill next fall! Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out! Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now! Greg-What time is it? Taylor-Summertime! Todos-it's our vacation. Greg-What time is it? Taylor-Party time! Todos-That's right, say it loud! Greg-what time is it? Taylor-Time of our lives... Todos-Anticipation! Greg-what time is it? Taylor-Summmertime! Todos-School's out, scream and shout! Francis y Katherine-No more waking up at 6 a.m.! 'Cause now time is all our own! Sheldon y Myron-Enought already! We're waiting, come on. Let's Goooooo! Out of control! Jeremy-Alright! Everybody! Yeah! Come on! New Directions-School pride lets' show it!(show it) Champions we know it!(Know it) Jeremy con los Atletas y las Cheerios-Wildcats, are the best! Red, white, and gold! When it's time to win we do it!(Do it) We're number one, we're proved it!(Proved it) New Directions-Lets' live it up! Party down! That's what the summer's all about! What time is it! Katherine-Summetime is finally here! Todos-Lets' celebrate! Francis y Katherine-Wanna hear you loud and clear now! Todos-School's out! Gregory y Sheldon-We can stay up as late as we want to! Todos-It's party time! Taylor y Myron-Now we can do whatever we wanna do! Todos-What time is it! It's summertime Be loud and clear! Come on and say it again now! What time is it! it's party time! Let's say it loud! Time of our lives... Yeah! (Suena la campana) Greg-Nunca había sentido tanta felizidad en mi vida! Gregory-Al fin somos libres! Myron-Libres al fin!! Los 7-(Corren por los pasillos de McKinley) Sam-Muchas felicidades chicos! Suerte hayá afuera en el mundo! Greg-Muchas gracias Sr. Evans! Lo queremos! (Se aleja) Taylor-...(Regresa y abraza a Sam) Sam-(Ríe)...Cuidalos Taylor-Lo haré...no habría llegado hasta aquí de no ser por usted Sam-Eres un gran líder y una gran persona que se merece grandes cosas, New York es muy grande pero podrás sobrevivír Taylor-(Sonríe)...Es el mejor profesor de todos Sam-Gracias (Se abrazan) Taylor-(Se va) En el campo de fútbol Sheldon-No corras tan rápido Greg!! Gregory-Está tan felíz que no mide su velocidad Greg-(Sube las escaleras de los asientos)...Alguna vez se habían sentido tan vivos?...esta vista me hace sentir libre...Soy el rey del mundo!!!!!!!!!! Francis-...Nosotros dominamos el mundo!!! Greg-Siii!!!!! ........................ 2 días después Joey-(Narrando) Es verdad lo que la gente dice, que New York es una ciudad dónde te encuentras una aventura, pero aveces siento que me falta algo...mis amigos...yo-yo tengo razónes por las que hice lo que hice y...me juré a mí mismo que yo no les dirigiría la palabra si ellos no lo hacen, maldito orgullo...pero en fin, quién los necesita? Cuando yo sea una estrella tendré más amigos y nisiquiera me acordaré de ellos, tendré un escuadrón como el de Taylor Swift que incluye a Selena, Lorde, Ellie, Ed, Cara y muchos más...y no estaría mal que alguien especial esté en mi escuadrón Francis-Hola Joey (Sonríe) Joey-Hola...te has mudado? Francis-Yo y el resto de los chicos nos mudamos aquí...bueno, yo en lo personal quiero saber cómo es este lugar antes de definir lo que quiero Joey-Bueno, eso es muy sano Francis-Sí...Oye, los chicos insistieron que hiciéramos una fiesta de bienvenida así que accedimos, ese sujeto, Andreas, es genial, puso su apartamento para la fiesta, pero...crees que podrías ir? Joey-Francis, eres muy amable pero...sabes que no puedo Francis-Lo sé...sólo que...quisiera que hicieras de lado tu orgullo y estés ahí, lo digo enserio, como eres conmigo...quiero pensar que alguna vez fuiste así con ellos y cómo es todo ahora, quiero que vayas porque tal vez aún no sea tarde para decir lo siento y todo sea como antes, quiero que todos seamos amigos ya que estamos juntos ahora Joey-Francis...ya nada es como antes y debes saberlo, ya lo entenderás en unos años después de haberte graduado...será en otra ocación (Se va) Francis-....... ........................................... (Música) (Todos-Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart) Gregory con los chicos-Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart Andreas-I can't believe I forgot your name Oh, baby won't you come again? She said "I've got a problem with your shoes and your tunes But I might move in" and "I thought that you were straight, now I'm wondering" Hayley con los chicos-You're so conceited I said "I love you" What does it matter if I lie to you? Greg-I don't regret it but I'm glad that we're through So don't you tell me that you 'just don't get it' 'Cause I know you do Roderick con los chicos-Well, I know when you're around, (Mariah y Roderick-'cause I know the sound,) (Los 2-I know the sound of your heart) Well, I know when you're around, (Los 2-'cause I know the sound,) (Los 2-I know the sound of your heart) Kitty y Katherine-It's not about reciprocation It's just all about me Madison-A sycophantic, prophetic, Socratic junkie wannabe There's so much skin to see A simple Epicurean philosophy Shannon-Oh, and you say I'm such a cliché Bree-I can't see the difference in it either way Shannon-And we left things to protect my mental health Bree-But you call me when you're bored and you're playing with yourself Katherine-You're so conceited I said "I love you" What does it matter if I lie to you? Alistair y Spencer-I don't regret it but I'm glad that we're through So don't you tell me that you 'just don't get it' Mariah-'Cause I know you do Adam y Sam-Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart (Música) Bill y Hayley-Well I know when you're around cause I know the sound (Todos-I know the sound, of your heart) Well I know when you're around cause (Todos-I know the sound I know the sound, of your heart) Well I know when you're around cause I know the sound (Todos-I know the sound, of your heart) Well I know when you're around cause I know the sound Todos-I know the sound, of your heart Greg-Gregory! Gregory-Qué pasa? Greg-Comienza la operación "Agregando un poco de diversión", ya traje la botella Gregory-Greg, piensas vaciar esa botella en la bebida? En serio? Greg-Eres inteligente Gregory-Nos emborracharás a todos, otra vez Greg-...Ese es mi punto Gregory-Una fiesta no necesita alcohol para ser divertida, la bebida que sirvió Adam es deliciosa Greg-Claro que no, es demasiado agria Gregory-...Greg...por eso se llama limonada, está hecha con limón! Greg-...Tiene sentido...pero aún así, le agregaré alcohol, así que cúbreme Gregory-...Estás demasiado loco y yo más por cubrirte! Greg-Ese es mi hermano :D Mientras tanto Mason-Hey Jane-Oh...Hola Mason Mason-Te diviertes? Jane-No mucho...cómo estás tú? Mason-...No lo sé...trato de digerir...todo este asunto de la Srta. Stone y etcétera Jane-Estás felíz por eso? Mason-Estoy confuso...la verdad no se si esto vaya por buen camino Jane-Todos aquí creen que lo lograrás...y yo lo creo Mason-...Gracias Jane-Oh Dios, siéntelo, lo está haciendo otra vez Mason-(Siente su panza) No puede ser, es cierto, puedo sentirlo...ya sabes...lo que va a ser? Jane-Pues...los resultados dieron...un varón Mason-(Sonríe) (Le habla a su panza) Me oyes? Hola, puedes escucharme? Tu madre te quiere y sé que hará un buen trabajo al criarte porque te ama, yo sé que serás un lindo caballero Jane-En serio crees que puede escucharte? Mason-Estoy seguro que me escucha...los niños lo escuchan todo Jane-Es cierto...y seguro pronto sabrá la verdad de su padre y que nunca lo quiso Mason-Eso es lo de menos...mira, no digo que vaya a ser fácil, porque él va a necesitar a un padre y con más razón lo necesitará si es un varón, necesitará a alguien que lo lleve a su primer juego de baseball o cosas así...pero creo que todo saldrá bien Jane-De verdad lo crees?...gracias por ser tan consejero, me sirve de mucho Mason-(Sonríe) Unas horas después todos estaban demasiado ebrios (Como la última vez xD) al parecer el plan de Greg salió como lo esperaba y todo salió bien...o no? Katherine y Francis-(Salen a la calle y se dirigen a la camioneta) Francis-Estoy confuso, no estoy seguro cuando estuve peor...cuando tomamos en la fiesta en Ohio, o ahora mismo, no tenía ni idea de que esa limonada tenía alcohol Katherine-(Ríe a carcajadas) Francis-Qué es tan gracioso? Katherine-La forma en que dices todo eso, por alguna razón me da risa y me hace recordar todo lo que me divertí aquella noche (Suben a la camioneta) Katherine-No debería manejar si estás ebrio? Francis-No estoy tan ebrio, linda, sé lo que hago Katherine-De todas maneras, tenemos que esperar a mis hermanos, a Sheldon, Taylor y Myron para irnos Francis-Tienes razón...están demasiado distraídos ahí adentro, no dudo que tarden en salír (La besa) Katherine-(Se separa) Francis... Francis-Podemos esperar aquí Katherine-Ahora no Francis Francis-Vamos, sé que te encanta cuando lo hacemos Katherine-(Ríe) Tienes toda la razón...ahora mismo? Francis-Sólo si tú quieres Katherine-...Creo que me encantaría (Se besan) El beso cada vez se volvía más profundo Francis-Eres tan preciosa, te deseo locamente, me enamoré de ti desde que nos conocimos Katherine-Sabes...tus labios saben a alcohol y eso me encanta, me hace desearte más (Se siguen besando) ............................... Jane y Mason-(Se separan del beso) Jane-Olvidé completamente a que sabían tus labios Mason-Porqué me siento tan diferente?...Tan conectado, como si hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos Jane-Qué cosas esas estás diciendo? (Música) Mason-Jane, por favor...me concederías esta pieza? Jane-...(Toma su mano) Skylart-If you want me to listen whisper If you want me to run just walk Wrap your name in lace and leather I can hear you You don't need to talk Let us make thousand mistakes Cause we will never learn Madison-You're my obsession My fetish, my religión My confusion, my confession The one I want tonight Los 2-You are my obsession The question and conclusión Madison-You are, you are, you are My fetish you are... You can kiss me with your torture Tie me up to golden chains Leave me beggin undercover Wrong or right It's all a role play Skylart-Let us make a thousand mistakes We will never learn You're my obsession My fetish, my religión My confusion, my confession The one I want tonight Los 2-You're my obsession The question and conclusión You are, you are, you are My fetish you are (Música) Madison-Uuuhh...Come to me tonight (Se intercalan escenas de Katherine y Francis teniendo relaciones en la camioneta) Madison-You're my obsession My fetish, my religion Los 2-You're my obsession The question and conclusión You are, you are, you are My fetish you are Madison-Your are Jane y Mason-(Se besan) Jane-...No...no, no puedo, lo siento Mason pero...no quiero obligarte a algo que no quieres...lo siento mucho (Se va) Mason-...... ............................. En la camioneta Katherine y Francis-(Se separan del beso) (Se miran) Katherine-...Qué? (Ríe un poco) Francis-...Luces preciosa, eres demasiado hermosa Katherine-...Tú luces muy apuesto hoy Francis-Te amo Katherine-...Yo te amo a ti (Comienzan a vestirse) (Llegan Taylor, Myron, Sheldon, Greg y Gregory) Francis-Vaya, termianmos a tiempo Katherine-(Ríe) (Suben a la camioneta) Francis-Porqué tardaron tanto? Sheldon-Oigan, no estábamos divirtiendo, sí? No nos culpen (Ríen a carcajadas) Francis-Cállate el hocico (Ríe)...Hora de irnos (Prende la camoineta y conduce) Greg-(Prende la radio) (Se escucha Smell like teen spirit) Greg-Oh Dios, escuchen, esa es mi canción, siempre que la escucho...siento una sensación única, cómo si hubiera sido escrita para mí Taylor-Todos sentimos eso (Música) Todos-With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido Yeah (Un trailer choca con ellos) Todos-Aaahhhh!!!! ....................... P-(Toca la puerta) Adam-(Abre)...Oficial, ha recibido quejas sobre el ruido? P-...Tengo noticias que darles, es sobre unos amigos suyos Silencio...... .......................... En el hospital Silencio... Sheldon-Fuimos tan idiotas Taylor-Deberíamos estar agradecidos...estamos vivos Katherine-Sí pero...Francis estaba conduciendo y en consecuencia quedó inconsiente Myron-(Pone su brazo en su hombro consolándola)...Estará bien Greg-(Le salen unas lágrimas) Taylor-...Greg, estas bien? Greg-...Me siento culpable...la limonada no tenía alcohol, yo se la disolví por diversión...y ahora estamos aquí por mi culpa Katherine-No es culpa de nadie D-(Se acerca) Sheldon-Cómo está? D-Su amigo tiene suerte, logró despertar... Sheldon-...Pero... D-...El accidente le hizo mucho daño...ahora no recuerda nada ni a nadie, pero tal vez pronto lo recuerde Katherine-Cuánto tiempo? D-...Días, meses, años, no lo sé...lo siento mucho ........................... Todos estaban en la sala de espera Los 6-(Salen) Kitty-Cómo está? Taylor-El doctor dijo que no recuerda nada...no sé en cuanto tiempo se recupere X-Ya pueden pasar a verlo ............................. (Entran al cuarto) Francis-...(Confundido) Quienes...son ustedes? Nos conocemos? Greg-Francis...recuerdas algo después de aquella fiesta Francis-...La verdad no...no los recuerdo a ustedes, no recuerdo porqué estoy aquí Katherine-...(Toma su mano) Francisco...yo sé que recuerdas algo...me recuerdas a mí? Francis-...Tengo el presentimiento de haber estado antes con una chica...pero no recuerdo como era, ni siquiera su nombre Katherine-Soy yo...lo olvidaste? Francis-...No estoy seguro, no la recuerdo Katherine-...(Se va devastada) (Camina los pasillos ocn las lágrimas en los ojos) Sheldon-Katherine, espera! Katherine-(Llora)...No puedo con esto, qué tal si nunca llega a recordarme y olvida todo lo que pasamos? Sheldon-Tienes que creer en mí cuando te digo que todo va a estar bien, debe...haber una forma de que nos recuerde o tal vez está muy desconcertado por el accidente Katherine-Esque nada está bien, todo está mal...estábamos tan ebrios que tuvimos relaciones, no recuerdo si...use protección o algo así, estaba demasiado ebria Sheldon-No puede ser, estás embarazada? Katherine-No lo sé!...y si lo estoy? Cuando se lo diga el no lo aceptará porque no recuerda haber estado conmigo y me abandonará Sheldon-Ok, tranquilízate (Toma sus manos) Katherine-...Estoy asustada (Se abrazan) Sheldon-Tranquila, todo estará bien...no llores Más tarde Sheldon-(Le da su café) Katherine-Gracias Sheldon-Esto no se va a quedar así, él nos va a recordar quiera o no Katherine-El doctor dijo que se recuperaría...no se en cuanto tiempo Sheldon-Ese es el problema, no podemos esperar a que lo recuerde sólo porque tal vez nunca lo haga, debemos hacer que nos recuerde Katherine-...Tienes...ideas? Sheldon-El tráiler chocó del lado del conductor y la gravedad del golpe le afectó más a Francis ya que él era el conductor y por eso perdió la memoria, lo que necesitamos...es golpearlo tan fuerte como el tráiler lo golpeó Katherine-Sheldon, no...si lo golpeamos puede salír lastimado Sheldon-Vale la pena el riesgo Katherine-No!...además seguro ni funciona Greg, Gregory y Myron-Qué no funciona? Silencio.... Sheldon-Estamos argumentando ideas para volver a Francis a la normalidad, no podemos esperar a que lo haga, nosotros tenemos que hacer algo Gregory-Tienen razón, es nuestro amigo, tenemos que hacer algo Katherine-...Pueden guardar un secreto ustedes? Los 3- .-. (Una pequeña charla después) Greg-En serio?!! Qué podría ser peor?! Myron-Que Francis no logre recordar nada, se sienta engañado y la abandone (._.)/ Greg-Gracias por decirlo Myron! Myron- -.-''' Gregory-Pero cómo? Estás seguro de eso? Katherine-Aún no me he hecho la prueba Sheldon-Deberías hacértela Greg-Esto es mi culpa, por querer tener un poco de diversión todo terminó en desastre Katherine-Esto ya no es tu culpa Greg-Desastre, dije!!...estés embarazada o no tenemos que hacer algo para volver a Francis a la normalidad Sheldon-Yo digo que lo golpeemos tan fuerte como el tráiler lo golpeó, ya que él era el conductor, y el impacto fue de ese lado Todos-No!! Gregory-Además ni funciona...Bueno, pensándolo bien deberíamos considerar esa alternativa si ninguna otra idea funciona Myron-Bueno...qué vamos a hacer? Greg-No lo sé, tú que recomiendas hacer? Myron-Podemos...hablar con él .-. Sheldon-Explicate un poco más Myron-Podriamos comenzar preguntándole cosas...como un interrogatorio o algo así .-. Todos-(Pensando) . . Francis-Porqué me tienen atado?! D': Greg-Recuerdas algo de lo que hiciste la noche del accidente?! Francis-Cuál accidente? Quienes son ustedes? No los reconozco! Greg-(Le pega con un bate) Respuesta incorrecta! Myron-No nos irémos de aquí hasta que nos recuerdes! Francis-Jamás los había visto en mi vida, qué quieren de mi?! Katherine-Y si te dijera que tú eres el padre de mi hijo? Lo recuerdas, recuerdas lo que hicimos esa noche? Francis-Qué?! Yo no recuerdo haberme acostado contigo! Ustedes me secuestraron, me quieren engañar! Gregory-Miren cómo se está resistiendo Francis-Saquenme de aquí, sáquenme de aquí ya!! Esperen a que me suelte, no se saldrán con la suya!! . . Los 5- .-. ... Katherine-Seamos realistas, esto no es CSI o La ley y el orden Myron-Pero sería genial Greg-Myron, ya concéntrate Myron-Ok L Sheldon-Qué tiene de malo golpearlo? Katherine-Porque puede salir lastimado Greg-No lo sé, es buena idea? Los 5-(Pensando) . . X-Bueno Sr. Ramón, su periodo de reposo ha terminado y no hay ningún problema así que ya puede irse Francis-No inventes, pensé que nunca saldría de aquí, muchas gracias, adiós :D (Se va) Greg-Ahora!! Francis-Qué...?! Sheldon-(Lo golpea con un bate) Francis-(Cae al suelo) Silencio... Myron-Funcionó? Katherine-Quedó inconsciente...pero tiene que despertar Sheldon-Esta vez sí nos recordará Enfermera-(Sale)...Oh Dios, doctor, hay que atenderlo de nuevo, se ha desmayado! . . Los 5- .-. ... Gregory-Ok, eso es raro .-. Silencio... Greg-......Oh Dios Gregory-Qué pasa Greg? Greg-Dijo haber recordado estar con una chica...tal vez no nos recuerde a nosotros pero...tal vez recuerde a Katherine no físicamente, pero la recuerda Katherine-Ya lo viste...no sabe quien soy Greg-Hay que buscar algo para que te recuerde...y sé cuál es la respuesta (Se va corriendo) Silencio... Greg-Siganme! (Se van) ...................... Taylor-(Sale del cuarto y camina por los pasillos) Andreas-Lo siento Kitty-Está bien, ya lo dijiste muchas veces Andreas-Sabes que no quería hacerlo, sólo... Kitty-Andreas, vete por favor, déjame sola Andreas-...Ok...como tu quieras (Le besa la frente) Te amo (Se va) Taylor y Kitty-(Se miran) Kitty-No pensé que estuvieras aquí Taylor-Estás bien? Kitty-No es la gran cosa Taylor-Kitty, qué fue eso? Kitty-...Se estaba disculpando, la noche de ayer él estaba demasiado ebrio y le dije que no lo hiciera más, se volvió muy agresivo y me golpeó Taylor-Qué? Te golpeó? No es la gran cosa? Kitty-Taylor, él es Andreas, yo misma puedo arreglarlo Taylor-No puedes dejar que él te haga eso sólo porque... Greg-Taylor!! (Se acerca) Tengo la respuesta para que Francis vuelva a la normalidad, Kitty, fue lindo verte hoy, me acompañas? (Se lo lleva) Kitty-....(Se va) .......................... En el cuarto del hospital Sheldon-Veamos, positivo, estás embarazada, negativo, no Katherine-Vale...estoy nerviosa Sheldon-Sólo nos queda esperar, y tienes que creerme cuando digo que todo saldrá bien Katherine-No lo sé... (Esperando xD) Sheldon-Ya está listo Katherine-Dame eso (Se la arrebata) Sheldon-Qué dice? Katherine-...Salió negativo Sheldon-(Suspira y la abraza) Sabes...creo que ha pasado lo peor Katherine-Yo no lo vería así Francis-(Dormía) Katherine-Qué tal si nunca llega a recordar quien soy y todo lo que pasamos termina siendo en vano? Sheldon-Tiene que recordar por lo menos una mínima cosa Francis-(Despierta)...Sigo en el hospital? Sheldon-(Mira un recipiente que está cerca de su mano)...Amigo, me vas a perdonar, pero esto te va a doler Francis-Qué? .-. Sheldon-(Le pega con el recipiente) Katherine-Qué hiciste?! Sheldon-Está inconsciente, no tardará en despertar Francis-(Despierta)...Pero qué me pasó? Sheldon-...(Lo golpea de nuevo xD) Katherine-Ya déjalo en paz!! Sheldon-Tiene que recordar algo, esto ayudará a reforzar Francis-(Despierta) Que...? Sheldon-(Lo golpea) Katherine-Quiere, dejar, de hacer...eso??!! Sheldon-A los chicos no se les ocurrió nada mejor Greg-Te equivocas, aquí está Katherine-Qué es esto? Greg-Es tu grabación secreta dónde cantabas una de las canciones más melancólicas de una de las mejores sagas de Disney Pixar Katherine-Espera, espera, espera, espera...dónde encontraste eso? Greg-Esculcamos las cosas de Francis Katherine-De dónde la sacó? Que yo sepa, yo la tenía Greg-Ah cierto, tú no lo sabías, cuando se la mostraste a Francis, le encantó tu voz y me sobornó con dinero y una bolsa de ositos de gominola para que le consiguiera una copia de la grabación, le regalé los ositos a Gregory y yo me gasté el dinero en una guitarra ñ.ñ Gregory-Esos ositos de gominola estaban deliciosos ñ.ñ Katherine-Si no recuerda nada, cómo esperas que me recuerde escuchándome cantar? Greg-No lo ves, hermana? Claro que te recuerda pero no sabe que eres tú, tal vez...si te escucha tenga una pista o algo y sepa que eres tú, y así nos recordará a nosotros Francis-(Despierta)...Aún estoy en el hospital? Greg-...Sí amigo, vaya golpe que te diste en el accidente Francis-Cuál accidente? Quienes son ustedes? Lo único que recuerdo es haber estado con una chica antes de llegar aquí Greg-...Recuerdas como es ella? Francis-Quisiera por lo menos recordar su nombre o algo de ella Greg-...Podrías escuchar esto, te dejarémos sólo, necesitas descansar (Pone la grabación) Francis-Ni siquiera recuerdo quienes son ustedes (Se van) (Pone la grabación) (Música) Katherine-When somebody loved me everything was beautiful every hour we spent together lives within my heart and when he was sad i was there to dry his tears and when he was happy so was i when he loved me through the summer and the fall we had each other that was all just he and i together like it was ment to be and when he was lonley i was there to comfort him and i knew that he loved me so the years went by i stayed the same but he began to drift away i was left alone but still i waited for the day when he'd say i will always love you lonley and forgotten i never thought he'd look my way when he smiled at me and held me just like he used to do like he loved me when he loved me when somebody loved me everything was beautiful every hour we spent together lives within my heart when he loved me Francis-............ ................... Mientras tanto Joey-Linda! Estás ahí?! (En el cuarto) Víctor y Astrid-(Se separan del beso) Astrid-..Anda, vístete que debe ser Joey Víctor-Tendré que salir por la ventana, yo... Joey-Cariño? (Abre la puerta) Víctor y Astrid-....... Joey-...... Silencio...... Joey-Qué es esto?!! Víctor-...Lo siento amigo Joey-No me digas amigo por favor! Didier y Thomas-(Entran al apartamento) Víctor! Silencio... Joey-(Narrando) Hay algo peor que tú y toda la gente que alguna vez te traicionó en el mismo apartamento y en el momento más inoportuno de todos? No, no lo creo.......Qué alguien me explique! Didier-Oh por Dios, Víctor tuvo sexo con tu novia en la cama, oh, que asqueroso Thomas-A mí no me importaría si fueramos nosotros 2, pero no lo somos y por eso es asqueroso Joey-Cierren el hocico! Víctor-Lo siento amigo...pero pasó lo que tenía que pasar, te diré la verdad, no eres tan suertudo, ya era demasiado tiempo para ser cierto Joey-Salgan de aquí! Ya, los 3! Víctor, Didier y Thomas-(Se van) Silencio... Joey-Porqué lo hiciste? Astrid-No lo sé Joey-No me vengas con eso, mírame a los ojos y dimelo Astrid-Joey, no lo sé Joey-Dimelo!! Astrid-Me estás asustando! Joey-Esto es demasiado falso! Astrid-Joey, yo no quería hacerlo Joey-Sí, sí que lo querías, no puedo creerlo, aún vives aferrada a algo que creí que ya habías superado Astrid-Qué querías que te dijera?! Me dabas lastima! Joey-...Qué? Astrid-Salía contigo por lástima, sí, llegue a sentir algo pequeño, pero ya no es así, tú eras quien estaba enamorado de mí desde la secundaria pero...yo lo amo a él, no a ti Joey-...Eres una mentirosa Astrid-Llamame como quieras, y estoy harta de ti, tú no vales nada, no eres una estrella, eres un perdedor de Lima y eres insoportable, por eso incluso te has quedado sin amigos Joey-.......Si quieres que terminemos así, espero que estés felíz, tu no mereces la confianza de nadie (Se aleja) Astrid-.... Joey-....Y te demostraré...que todo lo que dices es mentira!! (Se va) .................. Mientras tanto En Spothlight dinner Kitty-(Estaba con Jane, Mariah y Madison hablando en una mesa) Taylor-(La miraba desde el vidrio) Gregory-Qué estás mirando chico? Taylor-Yo? Nada Sheldon-Qué tiene de importante un vidrio para que lo mire fijamente? Gregory-Creo que no es el vidrio, sino lo que está del otro lado del vidrio Sheldon-Eso es más lógico Taylor-Tan linda Sheldon y Gregory- .-. ...(Miran a las chicas del otro lado del vidrio) Gregory-Ah, ya se a quien estaba mirando ñ.ñ Sheldon-Sabes si ha hablado con su novio? Taylor-No lo sé, ya no hemos hablado desde que Greg interrumpió mi conversación con ella Gregory-Típico de Greg Taylor-Cómo voy a entablar una verdadera conversación con ella si Greg siempre va a estar interrumpiéndome y diciendo que no es para mí, quiero decir, es mi amigo y lo quiero pero es un poco... Sheldon y Gregory-Controlador Gregory-Es mi hermano, yo lo sé muy bien Sheldon-...Taylor, es tu oportunidad, Greg no está aquí, ve a por ella Taylor-No!...aparte corro el riesgo de hacer una tontería Gregory-Necesitas consejos nuestros, mira, ve y cuentale un chiste, a una chica la conquistas haciéndola reír Los 3-............ . . Madison-Les digo, "Titanic" es la mejor película de la historia Kitty-Fue grabada en México por lo que escuché, tal vez Dicaprio vivió una mala experiencia ahí y por eso los odia Taylor-Hola ñ.ñ Kitty-...Hola Taylor-...Sabes porqué un loco se comió a su perro? Kitty-...Porqué? Taylor-Porque era un perro salchicha ñ.ñ Madison-Ese chiste suena taaan viejo Mariah-(Se acerca a Kitty) Emm...no Jane-Vete a volar, tus chistes aburren . . Los 3- .-...... Taylor-No!...voy a quedar como un tonto frente a sus amigas -.- Sheldon-En serio Gregory, a qué idiota se le ocurrió esa frase de que "a una mujer la conquistas haciéndola reír"? Gregory-No lo sé, pensé que funcionaría :c Sheldon-Mira, tengo una idea...entra ahí como si nada, como si no supieras que está ahí y si te vé que ella te hable Taylor-No entiendo como haré eso sin que se dé cuenta que no la ví Sheldon-Amigo...para eso tienes que estar ocupado, acércate a la caja y pídenos unos cafés, y deja que la magia pase (Le da el dinero) Gregory-...Oye, eres un genio :0 Taylor-...Sabía que querías algo Sheldon, no me sorprende de ti Sheldon-Anda, ve, me muero de sed Taylor-¬¬**...(Entra) Gregory-El mio descafeinado por favor! (Kitty, Jane, Mariah y Madison hablaban en la mesa) Madison-Se los digo, es Twenty One Pilots, no es sólo Tyler Joseph, si Josh fuera parte, 21 pilots ya no sería lo mismo Mariah-Oigan, deberíamos ir un día a un concierto de ellos Jane-Podemos decirle a Bill que nos de entradas para uno de sus conciertos Kitty-Vuelvo enseguida, pediré otro café (Se levanta de la silla) X-Aquí tiene Taylor-Gracias, no son nisiquiera mios pero gracias ñ.ñ (Se detiene antes de chocar con Kitty) Taylor-Oh, lo siento Kitty-No, yo, yo debí fijarme por dónde caminaba, como es que no te ví? Taylor-Yo...sólo pasaba por aquí, les compré unos cafés a mis amigos (Los señala) Kitty-(Voltea) Sheldon y Gregory-(La saludan) ñ.ñ/ Kitty-Son suertudos de tener un amigo amable que les compra lo que quieran Andreas-(Escucha de lejos) Taylor-Sí...demasiado suertudos Kitty-Y...cómo está Francis? Taylor-Oh, está bien, pronto saldrá del hospital, pero enocontraremos la manera de que vuelva a la normalidad Kitty-Oh bueno, ojalá se recupere, es muy talentoso y amable (Le da un papel) Taylor-Oh...yo Kitty-Es mi número, ahora que nos veremos seguido probablemente...deberías llamarme Taylor-Sí, sí, lo haré para...ponernos al día, qúe te parece? Kitty-Creo que me gustaría Taylor-Ok...te veo después Kitty-Vale adiós (Se van por diferentes lados) Taylor-Tomen sus malditos cafés Los 2-(Lo miran) Taylor-...Qué? Gregory-Gracias ñ.ñ ...Su número, vaya, vaya, ya ví lo que pasa aquí 7u7 Sheldon-En unos años más te sentarás frente a tus hijos y les contarás una historia similar como en "How i meet your mother" xD Gregory y Sheldon-(Chocan los 5) :D Taylor-Ella está con su novio, que no me convence pero ella se ve felíz así que... Gregory-Espera, espera, espera, no dijiste que te contó que ese chico la golpeó? Sheldon-Después de eso ya no creo que duren Gregory-Quieres apostar? Sheldon-Claro que quiero Taylor-Chicos, es muy inmaduro apostar, no lo hagan Gregory y Sheldon-Ok ñ.ñ (Adentro) Andreas-Chicas, necesitan algo más? Más café? Kitty-Yo acabo de rellenar el mío, así que no Andreas-...Y no me dijiste? Pudiste decirme para que te lo sirviera, soy tu novio Kitty-Ah, lo eres? Andreas-Querida, ya dije que lo sentía Kitty-Y lo dejaste muy claro, puedes irte? Has tu trabajo Andreas-...(Se va) Silencio... Kitty-Ajá y en qué estábamos? Madison-Bueno, yo estoy un poco nerviosa por el matrimonio porque no sé si llegue a funcionar y... Kitty-Tienes miedo de que en un futuro tengan problemas sexuales? Madison-Qué? No...bueno, un poco...ustedes nunca han llegado a tener problemas de ese tipo con sus parejas? Mariah-Yo y Roderick no los tenemos Madison-Oh, tienes suerte (Toma de su café) Mariah-Aún no tenemos sexo Madison-(Se atraganta con su café) Kitty-Qué? Madison-Qué? Jane-Qué? Mariah-...En estos 2 años aún no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales Kitty, Jane y Madison-(Se miran)